Rvb: From the Warp they came
by FoxtrotGolfSierra
Summary: my re-write of the original story, a crashed space hulk on chorus, what could possibly... possibly go wrong... ... Ever? (Contains cursing)
1. Chapter 1

**New Harmony Spaceport, Chorus / Sunday, April 23rd, 2563**  
Vanessa Kimball, Dr Grey, Andersmith, Bitters, Jensen and Polomo watched Jax and Dylan.  
"You'll be able to... Hitch a ride home from here" The latter told Jax in an apologetic tone "Uh, when you get back, just, tell Carlos what happened, you'll be compensated"  
"So that's it? You're firing me? I can't come along?" He asked.  
"How can you say that? I... Shot You..."  
"I know, I cant wait to tell my friends- one I make friends- So cool!"  
"So... You're... not upset"  
"Oh hell no! That was some Kubrick-level dedication on your part! _Mad respect"  
_ "If you're serious, you have to know we're rogue. No budget, no backing, no intern credit, no turning back" ** _  
_**"I'm in!" ** _  
_**"You got grit, Jax. I'll give you that" ** _  
_**"Yeah! That, and as soon as I get back my student loans kick in"  
With that the two of them strode into Dylan's shuttle and it took off for Ach-To.

* * *

"Hmm. I guess he is as crazy as her after all" Grey said, breaking the silence.  
"Then they'll be in very good company" Kimball replied, her dark brown hair waving in the wind as she placed her helmet back atop her head.  
"You really think there the right people for the job Vanessa" Smith asked.  
"Yes I do, as for you five, my office nine hundred hours" she said before heading to the elevator.  
"So" Grey asked in her eccentric tone "how have you four been"  
"You know usual stuff, chilling out, drinking margaritas, investigating someone who shoots her friend in the arse to speak to Kimball that sort of thing" Polomo replied sarcastically.  
"Oh shut it Charles" Bitters snapped.  
And with that Grey headed back to the Donald Doyle hospital whilst the other four went to their respective homes.

* * *

A few buildings away from the spaceport a lithe figure with round black eyes watched the six of them, it did not have a name, didn't even know what a name was, it climbed down from the building and slipped into an alleyway.  
A few hours later a young man made his way into the alleyway, he had black hair and tanned skin, the creature hid behind a crate.  
"Jackson you there" the man asked with a quiver to his voice "Jackson, stop kidding around"  
The creature leapt onto the man and raised its claws.  
The man couldn't even scream.  
The creature tore at the mans belly, gore splashing everywhere, it then shot out his tongue which impaled itself in the humans nose and the slippy embryo maid its way into the Man where it would gestate feed and eventually consume him.  
And that, was the kiss of the genestealer.

* * *

 **New Harmony, presidential office waiting room, Chorus / April 24th  
** Bitters chewed the last bit of his MRE bar and wiped back his messy black hair before looking to Jensen who was knotting back her blond hair whilst Polomo read a news report on a datapad whilst smith field stripped his pistol, they all wore faded combat fatigues and had golden pins denoting them as 'Chorus Rapid Action Response'.  
"Rogue team, Kimball will see you now" came the voice of Sam, Kimball's receptionist.  
"The four of them got up from the benches and walked through the gunmetal grey blast door, they came into her office overlooking the new capital since the loss of Armonia, the woman in question looked out and sighed, wiping a hand over her sapphire green eyes.  
"Is anything wrong Ma'am" Polomo asked tentatively, knowing that Kimball had quite a fiery temper.  
"No Polomo... but, thanks for asking" With that she turned to face them and a circular table rose up from the floor, projecting a hologram of Chorus "A few weeks ago we intercepted this transmission"  
She pressed a button and a rough voice accompanied by static filled the radio "This I-s captain Ka-rrion of the raptors seventh company-y, our ship has been heavily damaged and we re-quire imm-ediate ass-istance, is anyon-e out there, doe-s anyone copy-"  
The transmission cut off "a few days later a UFO crashed in the sacavo jungles, a few clicks north of crash site bravo" Kimball explained as a red dot on the hologram highlighted said location "Ganoush, McAllister"  
With that two soldiers ran in with a brief case and Polomo winced as he recognized the soldiers who had made that training real when they first met the reds and blues.  
Ganoush set down the brief case and opened it up revealing a large device which made a hologram appear of a strange looking vessel crashed into a jungle clearing, It looked like a mish mash of rocks and spacecraft. Ganoush panted and gasped out "this is what the recon team saw Ma'am"  
"Finally" Kimball exclaimed "Rogue team hustle up"  
They did as they were told and knelt down next to the hologram.  
"This is the UFO" McAllister briefed them "Scans showed five different types of life signs on board, one human whilst the other four were alien"  
"Did the recon team enter" Smith asked.  
"Hell no, are you crazy son" Ganoush drawled "No your mission is to go with Grey and see what's going on in there"  
"You will be assigned one Falcon class dropship to provide air support and several pelicans will be on standby for EVAC of friendly contacts" Kimball butted in "I want you four suited up in one hour"  
"Ma'am, yes Ma'am" the four of them replied in unison.

* * *

 **New Harmony, CRAR military base, Chorus  
** Bitters slowly sharpened his knife with a degraded polishing stone, waiting for the others to arrive at the landing pad, noticing that the rock had crumbled into dust... so he started to load armour piercing bullets into his sniper rifle magazines whilst leaning against a pillar.  
He took out his enforcer helmet and placed it on his head so he could recalibrate the sniper via smart-link.  
Exiting a small prefab building was a soldier carrying a Squad Automatic Weapon in one hand and a heavy AT rifle in the other, his armour was dark grey with cobalt highlights, which in turn allowed Bitters to identify the trooper as Andersmith.  
Antoine pushed himself up and walked towards him.  
"So Smith, any developments?" He asked.  
"Not much" Smith replied.  
There conversation was cut off as a falcon-class VTOL landed not far away, inside were three figures recognized as Grey, Polomo and Jensen. The two of them walked over to the group and entered the craft.  
Jensen was fiddling with her technical scanner whilst Polomo was loading a few shotgun shells into his secondary weapon... grey just sat confidently.  
"four seven niner, you are cleared for lift-off, over" Called a soldier over the radio, clearly sitting behind a desk somewhere in the center of the base.  
"Roger that, we are wheels up an' engines hot, leave the light on for us command"  
The rotors started to spin and the falcon came off the ground.  
"Hey, Jensen" Bitters called over the audible din.  
"Yeah" The red accented soldier replied.  
"What do you know about the pilot?" He asked, nodding to the front.  
"She used to work for project freelancer,"  
"How's James" Smith asked her.  
"Me and Charlie had to find a babysitter, but yeah, he's fine" Jensen replied then looked down.  
"Hey" Polomo comforted her by putting a hand on her shoulder "Tuckers the one that activated the temple"  
Jensen raised her head and looked to Polomo with a presumed neutral expression.  
"Thanks Charles"


	2. Chapter 2

**500 feet above the Savaco Jungle, Chorus**  
Bitters sat on the side of the Falcon, looking to the jungle several hundred feet below.  
He took out his sniper and used its scope to look closer at the terrain, it was a lush, green jungle not far from where the UNSC Hand of Merope had crashed.  
He saw Polomo on the other side seat, whilst Jensen, Grey and Smith were sitting inside the craft.  
He thought of how he had gotten to this point, after Hargrove had been apprehended tucker had activated something that everyone just called 'the temple' to avoid awkwardness, it had left nearly everyone on Chorus with a bastard son or daughter, after that he and the 'super' elite team were promoted to their current position.  
As he mulled over this he realized that this was their first proper combat op since the war, before now they just trained and did a little work as military police, where Smith claimed that 'law and order' was better than CSI Miami, no way in hell was that true.  
"Rogue team, we'll be at the landing site in one minute," Shouted the former freelancer pilot, four seven niner.  
With this news bitters loaded a magazine into his sniper and racked the bolt, he then did the same with his SMG and his magnum.  
He looked over his shoulder to see Smith feeding a belt of ammunition into an ammo drum, Polomo slammed a magazine into his DMR and Jensen cocked her Magnum.  
The falcon started to descend into a small clearing, even from the air the team could see signs of combat, there were spent shell casings and scorch marks with a few splatterings of dark blue blood, which Grey immediately went over to.  
Smith went over to Grey and Bitters followed.  
"What's the verdict Doc?"  
"The shells are from 20mm rounds but the scorch marks..."  
"Plasma maybe" Bitters theorized.  
"Not quite, there are trace amounts of ionized particles in the marks, if it is plasma, it's definitely not Covenant, as for the blood as far as I can tell whatever it belongs to is not any known species"  
Bitters turned to Andersmith, "target's a few miles from here, better get going"  
"Agreed"  
Bitters stowed his rifle on his back and brought out his M7 SMG.  
The five of them moved as one into the jungle with their weapons up, Smith kept his SAW, Jensen and Polomo held DMRs and Grey held an old plasma rifle.  
It took them a few minutes to make their way towards the crash site.  
"Holy... Mother... Of Shit..." Polomo said as they came within sight of the UFO, it was a hulking beast of rocks and metal.  
"Grey?, what the Fuck is that thing?" Bitters asked.  
"It's mainly titanium and rock, a few alien metals by the looks of things" The doctor replied instantly as her mind raced ten times faster than any normal being.  
They all heard the sound of gunfire and instantly pointed their weapons towards the sound's origin.  
Using his rifle scope bitters spyed an extremely bulky figure with a large weapon, he had white armour with a red trim.  
Besides him was a shorter figure in light blue armour.  
"Contacts" He whispered over a sub-vocal channel, the figures seemed to be firing at an unseen enemy.  
The five of them were prone on a ridgeline looking at the warriors fire endless amounts of bullets and hardlight so hard that you couldn't see their feet under the empty magazines, shell casings and battery's.

* * *

Brother Khatai slammed a new magazine into his bolter and fired a few more bursts at the orks.  
The rounds exploded as soon as they came into contact with the green skinned heretics.  
Besides him O'Shavackee, warrior of the first free sept of the tau let loose the soothing purr of his carbine, Khatai didn't much like the tau but he had respect for the ones who chose to live a life without the tyranny of their quote-unquote 'ethereals'.  
The green humanoids fired their crude tools of war at them, not many hit, and the few that did usually pinged off their armour.  
Khatai mentally sighed as a warboss stomped into the front of the herd, its killer claw slashed with a mind off its own.  
The creature roared and Khatai recognized it as a challenge and he drew a long serrated combat knife, he knew he probably wouldn't survive this nor did he wish to, it was an honour to die for one's emperor.  
The mob stopped firing their weapons and instead roared in anticipation.

Before the veteran brother could react the beast was upon him, he slashed at the warboss, producing a livid scar across it's cheek, In response said warboss crushed his left arm with it's claw.  
 _'At least it wasn't my dominant arm_ _'  
_ Again he slashed at the warboss and rolled to his side to dodge another high-powered punch.  
Whilst he was on his back the creature used a foot to pin him and pulled his head back, creating a hopeless pain.  
He was let go and immediately kicked his legs up blindly, rewarded with an indignant snarl.  
Again before he could react he felt the pressure on his neck and he was lifted up... facing the warboss.  
He couldn't see Shavackee anywhere.  
Khatai was forced to look into the heathens eyes, they were a deep scarlet with a flicker of hatred, and deep seated insanity.  
Before his eyes...

The creatures head exploded.

* * *

The entire crowd of green skinned aliens froze as Bitters let go off the trigger, the head of their lead was a mash of gore and blood.  
In a lapse of judgement Bitters shouted "How's my NATO rounds taste fuckface"  
He immediately knew it was a mistake as the dozens of green skinned 'fuckfaces' turned around to look at him.  
"Well... Well... Shit" sighed Polomo as he bowed his head.  
They all knew it would be one hell of a fight


End file.
